Felinori Stardancer
*Lady Stardancer |race = Nightborne |class = Mage |gender = Female |age = 8001 years old. |height = 7'3" |weight = Average |birthplace = Suramar City |faction = Horde |caption = Replace Me Or Delete This Whole Line |residence = The Stardancer Estate (Outskirts of Suramar City)}} Felinori Stardancer is a Shal'dorei surgeon and Chronomancer.Felinori Stardancer - RPFind Physical appearances The Shal’dorei woman in question stands at 7’3’’, making her significantly taller than the Sin’dorei, which she spends much of her time around. Not only is she tall, but in comparison to her pale skinned cousins her own is a deep violet, needless to say Felinori sticks out in a crowd. Like all Shal’dorei, Felinori has markings that appear all over her body, arcane in origin, all of her kin seem to have these iridescent impressions on their skin. These markings lay dormant on her skin when not using magic of any variety, however when she is casting a spell they will glow, not too brightly but enough to be noticable. Felinori’s seem to cover a good portion of her skin, however there are plenty of gaps between these shimmering lines, filled only with a very small amount of arcane dust that seemingly take permanent residence on her dark flesh giving it the appearance of the night sky. Thousands of little twinkling bits of glitter that are more visible when light hits them just right, as though someone dipped a paintbrush into a pool of stars and painted them across Felinori’s body. Recently, the woman has gotten a new tattoo, one that stands out against her skin rather well. Elegant and Sin’dorei styled is a pure white moon with a rather detailed red fox curled around it, embracing it gently. It’s long tail wrapped around the moon while it’s paws reach forward to meet the end of its tail, beneath it is the name “Tydorian” in cursive. In terms of the womans physique it is obvious that she is perhaps a little more spell than blade as it were. While not overly muscular she is built well enough to handle her blade with ease,to put it plainly she is well-proportioned. The first piece of jewelry that the Shal’dorei wears each and everyday is a ring of sorts, upon closer inspection one would see the ring is actually a small dragon that curls around her ring finger. At the base of the the dragon, several small silvery chain would branch out and then reconnected in a sort of bracelet. The bracelet is made of leystone. This was a gift from her fiance, as well as her engagement ring. Three sets of studs pierce the lower half of Felinori’s ears, the studs made of silver while small gemstones embedded in the metal in a pattern, Sapphire, amethyst, sapphire again. Simple, and yet elegant all at the same time. At the tops of her ears made of silver are ornamental caps, very popular among her people. Around Felinori’s neck is a leystone pendant, hanging from a silver chain. The purple stone glows faintly at all times.The woman's belly button is pierced, a gorgeous moon and star charm hangs from it. The crescent moon is made of diamond, while a six pointed sapphire star sits between the points of the diamond moon. Personality and traits If one were to approach the woman to strike up a conversation they would find that Felinori is almost disinterested in it, keeping her answers brief and short. This is not the case, Felinori is simply terrible when it comes to conversation, really anything with a social aspect to it the womans struggles with. However, she has gotten much better over the past year, but she still has much to learn, as nearly eight thousand years of nothing but studying does take quite a toll on one's social life. Despite being a doctor Felinori is not fond of people, she is cold, condescending and has little patience for reckless people who get themselves injured often. All that studying however has paid off as Felinori worked herself to the bone to become a doctor. Not just any doctor however, a surgeon. While she is an adept medical professional when it comes to everyday practice, however her talent lies in the engineering she’s combined with her medical knowledge allowing her to make some pretty state of the art prosthetics. These of course are not perfect, but Felinori is rather proud of her work. Alongside this Felinori has learned to create salves and medications of all sorts to aid in her work. Felinori has studied magics, though she uses her skills in magic to aid her while working. She mixes magic with her engineering, uses it to levitate supplies over to her, etc. That being said Felinori is fairly skilled with arcane, it was something she began learning since she was a young girl. Despite her time both around the city, as well as out in the Ghostlands Felinori is very obviously uncomfortable around the undead. Be it Forsaken, Death Knights, to undead companions, she is not a fan. Having once been exiled from her city for standing with the First Arcanist, Felinori has an immense hatred for all things demonic and fel. Notes and references Category:Nightborne Category:Mage Category:Horde Category:Horde Mage Category:Characters